


Writing prompts and challenges for Movie IT

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: I hope all of you like these prompts.





	Writing prompts and challenges for Movie IT

Hey everybody. It's DorothylovesAnime and right now. I've been going back and forth on fanfiction, and Archive of Our Own, working on the same stories, and now I would like a challenge. Right now I am working on two new stories for IT.

One is about the basement scene. It's really sad that not a lot of people use that scene.

The other was one that I've mentioned before, I just need to go over, and double check a few things.

Ok, now about the challenges. This was solely created for me to post writing prompts, or read your prompts and write a story.

Why? Because I feel there's a lot of stories we want about the movie It, but no one writes them. Sometimes someone will, but the writer only has it as a short story.

Here some prompt you guys may like.

(1) Bill is in his kindergarten class, listening to his teacher teach about animals. Predators vs preys. Bill begins to daydream about said animals. His teacher out of the blue starts to ask them questions. "What's your favorite animal," and" Would you like to go to the circus," she waits until they get done answering, before making an announcement that they have a guest.

If this looks familiar you probably saw my prompt that I wrote for djdinoswar, who is a wonderful writer.

I love the idea of Bill encountering Pennywise at a young age.

(2) Shortly after Bill is born, he becomes very sick and is now at the mercy of death. Zack has already given up hope that his firstborn son would ever make it and leaves. Sharon who refuses to give up hope continues to pray that he would make it. Doctors had started to tell her that he would die soon, but she pleads with them to give her son one more week. They accepted. Sharon on the fourth day has now lost all hope for her child. In despair, she collapses and falls asleep. She wakes up in another world, where she meets two beings who offer a deal. In desperation, she made a deal with one of them.

It's all up to you, who she makes a deal with.

(3) The turtle comes to IT in the form of his most recent victim. Georgie Denbrough. In Bills bedroom, who has finally fallen asleep, and wasn’t aware of the danger he was in. The turtle, who has watched the death of the boy effect the Denbrough household to such a severe degree, such as physical and verbal abuse. The turtle finally had enough of sitting back and not doing anything to help. The turtle makes IT a deal. If IT wasn't successful in winning the boy's heart, within the year. IT has to turn bring Georgie back and make it where the incidence never happened.

(4) IT captures Bill instead of a Beverly, knocking him out. Bill wakes up, as IT is about to bring him down the will. Bill attempts to fight back but isn't strong enough. Bill thought It was good to eat him, but that isn't IT's plan. It wants Bill to float and tries to get Bill to willingly float, but Bill refuses. Enraged IT attempts to make Bill float. Bill escape and is not on the ran from IT.

(5) Bill wakes up 27 years in the future. He doesn't remember anything that happens to him. He discovers that he hasn’t aged either. He wanders out the sewers and into the woods, trying to remember what happens when he stumbles into a man. Mike Hanlon, who immediately helps Bill taking him back to his place.  
It wakes up after it found it favorite prey gone, it's enraged at first, but then see this as an opportunity for some entertainment.  
Mile calls everyone, telling them, they need to return to Derry.

(6) This is during the Easter explosion incident. Bill is one of the kids who has been waiting eagerly for this year's Easter egg hunt. A while after the hunt starts. Bill starts seeing this weird clown, that seems to be invisible to adults. Bill felt something was really off about the clown. He tries to warn the other but no one listens. No one ever listens to stuttering Bill.

Well, that's all I got right now. Please let me know if you like to do anyone of these prompts. I can't wait to read them, and I can't wait to write you guys some stories.


End file.
